


you seem unsure when the world's so obviously yours

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Exhibitionism, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character, Trans Hercules Mulligan, probably??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: The five of them are sprawled about the living room of Aaron’s apartment. It’s late, well past midnight, and they’re all silly with tiredness. They’ve been playing an increasingly sexually charged game of truth or dare, to celebrate the addition of Aaron into their haphazard poly relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever quit using lines from songs as fic titles? no
> 
> will i ever know how to tag things properly? also no

The five of them are sprawled about the living room of Aaron’s apartment. It’s late, well past midnight, and they’re all silly with tiredness. John is slouched against Lafayette’s shoulder; Lafayette is shirtless and Laurens is in a tank top and boxers. Hercules is sitting between John and Alexander, wearing a shirt with no binder underneath and sweatpants. He looks a little sleepy; he’s not as much of a night owl as the rest of them. They’ve all been playing an increasingly sexually charged game of truth or dare, to celebrate the addition of Aaron into their haphazard poly relationship.

 

It’s Aaron’s turn, and he hesitantly chooses dare.

 

“Sit on Alex’s face,” John says, grinning, clearly hedging his bets with the double entendre. Alexander is lying on the floor next to Aaron, and Aaron scoots over and pretends to sit down on Alexander’s cheek. Alexander, laughing, grabs Aaron’s ass, his fingertips--inadvertently or not--slipping just inside the hem of Aaron’s boxers. Aaron’s eyes flick to the others-- they are watching raptly, and Aaron wonders.

 

He lets Alex take off his boxers, pull him down by his hips, apply his mouth to a more mutually beneficial activity than it surely had been employed with at any point this evening. Lafayette and John are learning against each other, watching with wide eyes, and Hercules is pretending not to be enraptured, but he can’t take his eyes off Aaron.

 

“Will you take off your shirt?” John asks, cautious, and Aaron gives him a little half-smile and obliges, showing off as best he can, arching his back and showing off hard-earned abs, soft small breasts that could almost be pecs if one pretended hard enough, and Aaron sees Lafayette draw a breath and he has to look away, too shy to watch the open reverence on their faces.

 

It’s not long before Aaron is spread out in front of them, gasping for breath, a very self-satisfied Alexander between his legs. He cries out when he climaxes, and Alex sits back, a pleased little smile on his face, and suddenly Aaron feels exposed, laid out open in front of all four of them. It’s still so new, he’s only ever had sex with Alexander and now he’s not really sure what possessed him to do this.

 

Hercules, in his deep soft voice, says, “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Aaron looks at him with wide eyes, looks at John and Lafayette and Alexander, all of them with matching concerned expressions. He grabs his shirt and underwear off the floor, pulls his boxers back on and flees the room.

 

He stays in the dark, in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, muscles tight with tension, for what feels like a long time, but may only really be a matter of minutes. His heart is still pounding, and he’s shaky with embarrassment and anxiety. Why did he do that? Why did he think stripping down to nothing and letting Alexander eat him out in front of all his partners was a good idea?

 

He looks up when a sliver of light crosses the room. It’s Alexander.

 

“Hey,” Alexander says.

 

Aaron stares at him.

 

“I’m sorry-- I-- I was worried about you, if you want me to go, I will, I’m just-- I wanted to check up on you, wanted to make sure you were okay, I really hope I didn’t pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to do, that’s the last thing I ever want--”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Aaron says quietly. “It was just… a lot. And now I’m embarrassed and I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to look at any of them ever again.”

 

“They’re all crazy about you, y’know. They think you’re gorgeous, which is a true fact, by the way. Can I do anything for you?”

 

“I want to put on more clothes.”

 

So Alexander fishes out a soft pair of flannel pajama pants and an oversized hoodie for Aaron to put on, and then Aaron asks for a few more moments alone. Alex leaves, to go back to the living room, and Aaron slips off to the bathroom, to splash some water on his face and to get himself put together in all the rest of the ways he needs to.

 

When he returns to the living room, Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules are sitting on the floor, and John is in the kitchen.

 

“What is he doing?” Aaron asks.

 

“I’m making hot chocolate! D’you want some? I sure hope you do, because I’m making you some.”

 

“That would be nice.” Aaron glances around the room; he sees his favorite blanket, the really thick, soft, fluffy one, is lying behind Hercules. Hercules follows his gaze and sees what Aaron is looking at, and picks it up and questioningly holds it towards Aaron. Aaron nods, and Hercules scoots over to wrap it around Aaron until he is more blanket than man.

 

“You look so cozy, _mon amor_ ,” Lafayette says, and Aaron offers him a shy smile. John comes back, carefully sets a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of Aaron. Aaron thanks him, and leans against Alexander’s shoulder. He pokes his feet out of the blanket to rest them on Lafayette’s lap, and Lafayette pokes at his arches, causing Aaron to shriek, and then everyone to collapse into giggles, and the last of the tension leaves the room.

 

Aaron dozes off with his head in Alexander’s lap, with Hercules running his hand lightly over Aaron’s close-cropped hair, and with Lafayette and John’s conversation a soft hum in the background. When he wakes more fully, he regrets the crick in his neck, but it gives him an opportunity to let Hercules massage the knots out of his shoulders.

 

They fall asleep in the living room, every pillow and blanket that Aaron owns dragged out onto the soft rug in the center of the room, the five of them piled together in a warm and safe cuddle pile, with Aaron tucked in the middle, his face against Alexander’s chest and someone’s arm around his midsection. He slips off to sleep with a sigh, content.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur curious, alex was dating all of them (he, herc, laf, and john were all dating, and he was also dating aaron separately but everyone knew about everyone) and then everyone sort of caught feelings for aaron and vice versa so they decided to try it out and thus, gay ensues
> 
> maybe this is slightly less 'without plot' than the tags imply


End file.
